Suicide
by BaconLettuceTomatoSweg
Summary: God...This is just... It's been on my mind for a while now, and your probably sick of seeing 'anti warewolf' rants, but this one is just... Just read it if you want please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well. Here it is. My 'Darkness' I've never wanted to show.**_  
><em><strong>Yes, this is another warewolf rant, but this one is different. This one is about how it has higly affected me. This will be deleted in a week.<strong>_

Its **_stupid_**, now that I think back on it, but let me tell you what this is all about.  
>A year ago now.<br>So. There I am, on fanfiction. I'm reading the replies of my latest chapter on my old story, and i see i have an extra 40. Theyre all from this guy called warewolf lover99  
>They all say '<em>Good work<em>' or '_really cool!_'  
>So, being responsible, I read them all, and that was that.<br>Later, when I got near the end of that old story, he started to ask for his oc to be in the story. The first time, i said no. He asked again, I said no. This kept replaying until i finally finished, and said he could be in the next one.  
>A month later, I make the next one, and I put his oc in. 7 chapters later, I'm unsatisfied with the quality, so I delete it.<br>Ever since then, the cycle began again, and now, I have finally reached my breaking point. It's taken me a year, so once you know I'm sick of the bullsh*t, things are serious.  
>Seeing that comment i got a few days back reminded me of those 40 reviews. Now I know why.<p>

He tried to make me like him to get his oc in.  
>I hate people who try to buy my happiness. It's why I spend more time playing games, rather than... 'socializing'.<br>I fell into a short depressed state, way before 2014 started.  
>That was when it happened.<br>My newest chapter on my newest story, that I had worked countless hours on. Had an OC request.  
>I said i didn't want any ocs, and he did it anyway.<br>I'm very sensitive.  
>That oc request made me feel like my work was horrible, like no-one had the time to consider what I did, but all they wanted was fame. It was actually REALLY good, but i deleted it.<p>

_**I... Felt like suicide.**_

After i got out of that phase, I made a promise to myself that I would never let that happen again. I would keep that away. Thats why I get crazy. It's becauae I hide my sadness.  
>I quite litteraly run from the darkness.<br>Warewolf, I hope you've had your fun. I can't stand you anymore. Even I, snapped. ME!  
>It's generaly hurtful whenever I see your comnents like that.<br>I blew off a years amount of anger by writing this, but I still feel like murdering you.  
>I don't care anymore. I can't.<br>This isn't a joke, this is real life. With real feelings.  
>Please. Just leave all of us the f*** alone and go back to your sad life. We're all quite frankly pissed.<p> 


	2. TutTutTut

_**People like you make people who don't know any better butthurt. Something must be wrong with you, because there isn't a single piece of evidence to back your sh*t up, and yet you continue. Heres my evidence, check my Ryan and maxis story, my classified story, and my random one,+ lots of other authors in this archive.**_

_**So, Warewolf.**_

_**You were 'Joking'.**_  
><em><strong>Okay.<strong>_

_**Let me ask you something.**_  
><em><strong>What is the difference between a joke, and a request?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Usually, a joke can be noticed. Like your OCs. They're horrible. Not thought out, and have no importance.<strong>_

_**When I ask for ideas, you give me OC requests.**_

_**'Dig myself a grave'**_  
><em><strong>All I asked was for you to stop with your OC's. And here you are, encouraging me to commit suicide again?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, the last part was very horrible, but I wasn't trying to imply that you're not needed in this world. I'm sure you do have a life, I was just binded in rage.<strong>_

_**'The website won't let me create an account'**_  
><em><strong>Bullsh*t.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Use google plus or something, then.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Also, I remember you saying your mother wouldn't let you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Also, I remember you saying you didn't want one.<strong>_  
><em><strong>People like you make younger people buthurt.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'I try to be friends'<strong>_  
><em><strong>...Now this one. This makes me laugh. In a darkish and insane way...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Friends don't keep asking you say no.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Friends don't encourage suicide.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Friends give assistance rather than say 'Can I have this?'<strong>_

_**Friends don't...**_

_**Let me tell you a story.**_  
><em><strong>So 2 years ago, I was friends with this awesome guy. Me and him were like pancake and syrup.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Exept, when we went to secondary...<strong>_  
><em><strong>No-body really liked me, cause they didn't know me. Even my friend abandoned me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It was like that for half a year...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until I found new friends.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I found my old best friend,(not the j***)so we talked more often.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I met this guy called Cyrus, who lead me to more opportunities.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I met this guy that is a j*** sometimes, but is still awesome, cause he heps me alot.<strong>_

_**A year later, I got a girlfriend. If you don't know, it was about 3 weeks ago.**_  
><em><strong>Of course, I couldn't forget<strong>_  
><em><strong>SwagTiaMaria<strong>_  
><em><strong>CaptainAwsum<strong>_  
><em><strong>Radicool<strong>_  
><em><strong>Blade<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gold<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ragebeast4life<strong>_  
><em><strong>WhyTheLongFace<strong>_  
><em><strong>Those friends don't annoy me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Those friends don't lie to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Those friends...truly represent friends.<strong>_

_**Now before you go flailing on the ground just like a blank flank about how you are superior, and how your oc requests are better, lets see how I can back up this suggestion that I made**_  
><em><strong>'You say your OCs help, but they don't'<strong>_  
><em><strong>If Warewolf has asked you for OCs, mention that in the reviews.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have over 50+ cases, but 27 of them were deleted.( I just checked)<strong>_


	3. Side note Read last chapter

(Side note. Read the last chapter by the way!)

_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize i was being a D*ck and hurting your feelings._

_Yeah. Read the title before you post something like 'Your hurting my feelings'_

_God, you think everything has to be about you. Your ego is bigger than the empire state building._


	4. I'm so sorry, read chapter 2 and 3

More edits cause I hate doublechecking...

Oh, so you're telling me to mind my own business?

So my own story reviews _dont _concern me?

Your stupidity levels are actually insane. I AM minding my own business, but you keep being a b*tch and spamming your ocs into my face.

For those awesome people, here's his review.

_I totally try to be your friend & yes i tried to get my own account but the fucking website won't let me pass so don't tell me to go back to my sad life because you don't fucking have a clue of who i am in real life so do me a favor & just dig yourself your own grave & die in the lake of fire for Hell do i care about your load of tripe. Why can't you just mind your own p's & q's & not worry about what i do in my personal life._

Well. If you would stop spamming, maybe I wouldn't think your life was so sad.

Now, I talk about your OCs.

From all the data i have collected, this is what i can see.

Spencer's family was killed when he was young by a rabbit

A badger helped him survive and gave him the captain hat for no specified reason.

He was sad when his family died

The badger killed the rabbit for revenge.

He got into a fight for no specified reason, and got scratched in the eye by the opposing polar bear, so we have to assume that your oc won because he still lives.

He is a teacher that has laser eye powers and does child abuse because he abuses those lasers to make his class quiet, not confirmed if he hits them or not

He has a HORRIBLE colour scheme, rainbows everywhere...

#RainbowGun- terraria

Is faster than sonic, and more agile, and has a higher agillity, and can fly faster than soinic, and can swim faster than sonic.

I spent 30 minutes pulling all this data out, and now I have enough proof to say that your oc is rushed and not thought out. Sure, mine doesn't have a backstory, but that's because I don't really use ocs anymore, and they would have been explained in classified if i hadn't stopped that story.

Thanks to IcyAngel, Kirbysage18, Gold the fox's and Bada55word's rants for letting me find out all this info.

I made my move, it's your turn.


	5. Last one

Christian Ape99  
>I never said he can run, swim, &amp; fly faster then Sonic that's where you twisted what i said &amp; BTW you can delete the parts about the whole eye power thing i totally made that up &amp; i didn't mean to hurt your feelings because i always praise your stories &amp; also he has the same amount of agillity as everyone's characters. I have been trying to tell you guys that i am not a spammer. Spencer got into a fight with the polar bear because the polar bear was the one who killed Spencer's twin sister Julie. Your right however about the coloring it's really horrible &amp; can you please help me with the coloring instead of just the original boring colors? I never got an answer of what the phrase mind your p's &amp; q's mean &amp; can you please clearly explain what that means? All my friends knows what the phrase means &amp; i'm totally clueless. Peace Out &amp; please have a very happy holiday season &amp; once again i really mean sorry that your feelings got hurt. BTW your own stories comments do count it's just not nice to drop the f-bomb word too many times in your stories so could you please do me a favor &amp; clean out the f-bomb word? I would really enjoy your stories more &amp; more. C4<br>That is so not true. C3  
>If your so smarty about it you fix it then. C2<br>Lets break down chapter 2 first.  
>Fix what? The fact that your wrong?<br>C3  
>What's not true. I have literally ALL THE PROOF! Spend 30 F*** minutes scanning all of the authors rants. You'll see all the reviews and s***, and there's the proof.<p>

C4  
>'I never said he could runfly/swim faster than sonic'  
>Icyangels rant and story begs the differ. It litteraly says in one of her stories.<br>'BTW i lied about the whole eye laser thing.'  
>Well, how was I to know? You don't have an account or bio.<p>

'Spencer got into a fight bc the polar bear killed his twin sister.'  
>1. I thought the rabbit killed his whole family<br>2. It seems like your making this on the spot.'Never got an answer about ps and qs.'

Why the f*** would you say it if you didn't know? For all you know, it could mean poop and quavers.

'stop dropping the F-bomb'  
>If you don't like the word 'F*ck', then stop reading this. At least I'm censoring it most of the time.<p>

Inkwell Lynx  
>*hug*<p>

gold  
>Yeah, I didn't want to do this, and I wanted this to stop, but apparentpy, some people don't get the memo. Warewolf just doesn't understand the concept of no, and this has been on my mind for a while. It was darker than this, but I never wanted to go into detail.<br>KagamiDude(?)  
>All my respects.<br>Epic  
>You're right. I shouldn't have posted this in the first place.<br>Good thing this is the last one.

This should be the last one...

Also, I'm not going to help you. You've managed to piss off a few authors here. I don't think you deserve to even have internet.  
>If your gonna review, include a dictionary description of the word 'no'.<p>

Last note, my fever stopped me from posting this, and in Tia's story, I found this on her chapter asking to continue the story or not.


End file.
